


It’s cute

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma is trying to tell Paul a story but he gets distracted





	It’s cute

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by Oh-theatre  
> https://oh-theatre.tumblr.com/post/185969022787/paul-youre-cute-when-youre-angry-emma-fuming

“Paul, are you listening to me?” Emma growled.   
“I am, hun, I’m just sending an email. Keep going,” Paul looked up from his laptop at Emma who was storming back and forth   
“Well you need to listen, it’s important!” She huffed.   
Paul nodded patiently, holding back a smile. “I am, I am listening. I promise. Look. Closing my laptop. Go ahead, Em.”  
Emma sighed. “Finally! So like, this fucking asshole was- ugh!” Emma let out a frustrated groan.   
Paul nodded slowly to show how much attention he was paying. “Go on.”  
“Are you making fun of me?” She turned to him with an accusing glare.  
“No sweetheart, keep going.”  
Emma’s eyes slitted and hesitantly continued with just as much if not more anger than before. “So this bitch, right, comes into the store, everything’s normal so far right?” She was gesticulating violently. “And he comes up to the counter and- are you smiling!?”   
“I’m not smiling,” Paul tried not to laugh.   
Whenever Emma got mad her face would go red and her hands would ball up, she would grimace and hiss and push things off tables like some sort of cat.   
“You are!” Emma gaped. “You’re laughing at me!”   
Paul had to cover his red face to hide his guilty laughter and his grin. “Babe, I’m sorry,” he managed to get out over his laughing.   
Emma let out an angry rumble, “what!?”   
He had to laugh a moment longer, building up courage to speak to his angry partner.   
“You’re really cute when you get mad like that.” He covered his forehead with his forearm, leaning back into the couch and half-expecting Emma to launch an attack.   
“Oh I’m about to get really fucking adorable then, babe!” She held up one accusing finger.   
“You’re just really passionate about it!” Paul tried to defend himself. “It’s really cute how fired up you get over these customer stories.”  
“Well listen! I told that guy we didn’t have soy milk in today like three times and he just kept coming back and asking Zoey as if he didn’t believe me! Fucking asshole!”   
Paul couldn’t not laugh at this. “You’re that mad about soy milk?”   
Emma looked shocked as if she couldn’t wrap her head around why Paul wasn’t as mad as her. She froze for a second before picking up a pillow off the couch and hurling it at Paul.   
Paul deflected it, whacking it onto the floor. “Hey!”   
“Fight me, Paul.”   
“I’m not going to fight you Em.”   
“It’s because you’re a coward.”  
“I’m not a coward, I’m just not going to-“  
Paul didn’t have time to move before Emma pounced onto him, pushing him onto his back.   
Again, he couldn’t do anything but laugh. He wrapped his arms around Emma’s back to hold her close and stop her squirming.   
He looked into her deep brown eyes, her face only inches from his.   
She glared back at him.  
“Sorry that asshole didn’t believe you about the soy milk,” he smiled, looking at her glower.   
Emma rested her head down on Paul’s chest, defeated. “Yeah, what a bastard.” Her voice was muffled by his shirt.   
“Hey Em?” He asked.  
“Yeah?” She lifted her head up and gazed at him, her face still red with anger.  
He leaned in to kiss her before laying his head back down, satisfied.   
“Uhh,” Emma blinked, surprised and speechless at its timing. Her face a whole different shade of red.   
Paul chuckled as Emma dropped her head back down into his chest, a flustered groan escaping her mouth.  
“Sorry, it’s-“  
“It’s cute when I’m angry I know!” She babbled out loudly.   
He could feel Emma’s racing heartbeat and grinned.   
She lay still on his chest for a very long time, Paul assumed she was asleep until she raised her head again, her face returned to a healthier shade.   
She finally returned the kiss.  
“Feeling a bit calmer now?”   
Emma nodded, “I don’t think I even remember what I was mad about.”


End file.
